mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
The Great War (Map Game)
Welcome to the Great War!This is a map game that starts in 1914 and ends in 2016.This takes place at first during the Great War (WWI).' We start when we have three(3) players.New turn once everyone has posted or a day(whichever comes first).One turn is a year in game time.' Nations * Albania **Northern Epirus * Andorra * Argentina *Quadruple Alliance-Epic ** Greater Austria-Epic ***Tientsin-Epic Merged into Austrian China ***Bosnia and Herzegovina -Epic ***Bavaria-Epic ***Austrian Shandong-Epic Merged into Austrian China ***Tianjin-Epic Merged into Austrian China ***Austrian Hankou-Epic Merged into Austrian China ***Austrian China -Epic ***Austrian occupied Poland-Epic **Hungary-Epic Joined into Greater Austria **Northern Republic-Epic Joined into Greater Austria **German Alliance-Epic **Bulgaria **British Realm * Belgium **Belgian Congo * Bolivia * Brazil * Bulgaria * Chile * China Annexed to Japan,Britain,and the Quadruple Alliance **Tibet Annexed to Britain **Mongolia Puppet of Greece now. * Colombia * Costa Rica * Cuba * Denmark - Great showing. B23 (talk) **Greenland **Iceland **Danish West Indies * Dominican Republic * Ecuador * El Salvador * Ethiopia * France **French Morocco **Comoros **French Equatorial Africa **French Guiana **French India **French Indochina **French Oceania **French Somaliland **French West Africa **Madagascar **Martinique **New Caledonia **Reunion **St.Pierre and Miquelon **Shanghai Costal Enclave **Tunisia **Wallas and Fortuna ***Tahiti and the French South Pacific ** French India ***Pondichéry ***Karikal ***Mahé ***Yanaon ***Chandernagor **French Concession of Shanghai Sold to Austria-Hungary. ***Kouang-Tchéou-Wan Sold to Austria-Hungary. ****French Tianjin Concession Sold to Austria-Hungary. ****Hankou Concession Sold to Austria-Hungary. ****Shamian Island * Greece lord falconis **Mongolia *Germany Annexed by the Quadruple Alliance and Alsace-Lorraine goes to France. **German East Africa Gained independence **German Kiautschou Annexed to the German Alliance **German New Guinea Annexed to Britain ***German Samoa Independent ***Nauru Island Annexed to Britain ***The Caroline Islands, Marshall Islands and Mariana Islands British ***Palau British **German South-West Africa South African **Kamerun German Alliace **Togoland French **German Shanghai Concession Sold to Austria and became part of Austrian Shandong **German Tianjin Concession Sold to Austria and became part of Austrian Shandong **German Poland * Guatemala * Ha'il * Haiti * HondurasOliviaolivs (talk) 00:53, May 22, 2016 (UTC) * Italy - NathanialPrice ** Italian Concession of ShanghaiOccupied by Austria **Eritrea **Italian North Africa **Italian Somaliland Somaliland] **Dodecanese Islands * Japan-derpmaster21 **Chōsen-derpmaster21 **Karafuto-derpmaster21 **Kwuntung-derpmaster21 **Taiwan-derpmaster21 ** Japanese Concession of Shanghai-derpmaster21 **Japanese Siam-derpmaster21 * Liberia * Liechtenstein * Luxembourg * Mexico * Monaco * Montenegro * Nejd **Asir * Netherlands **Netherlands Guinea **Caracao **Netherlands Antillies **Netherlands East Indies * Nicaragua * Norway * Panama * Paraguay * Peru * Portugal ** Cape Verde ** Port Macau ** Portuguese S. W. Africa ** Portuguese S. E. Africa ** Portuguese Congo ** Portuguese Goa ** Portuguese Guinea * Persia * Romania * Russia **Kiva **Bukhara **Tannu TuvaGained full Independence. **Russian Concession of ShanghaiOccupied by Austria-Hungary * San Marino * Serbia Annexed to Austria-Hungary * Siam Annexed to Japanese Siam * Spain **Spanish Morocco * Sulu * Sweden * Switzerland * Ottoman Empire **Qatar **Bahrain **Yemen Autonomous Vilayet ** Autonomous Mutasarrifate of Jerusalem **Autonomous Community of Mount Lebanon **Emirate of Hajez * British EmpireTrish pt7 (talk) 02:48, May 18, 2016 (UTC) **AustraliaTrish pt7 (talk) 02:48, May 18, 2016 (UTC) ***British South Papua Trish pt7 (User talk:Trish pt7) 02:48, May 18, 2016 (UTC) **CanadaTrish pt7 (talk) 02:48, May 18, 2016 (UTC) **NewfoundlandTrish pt7 (talk) 02:48, May 18, 2016 (UTC) **New ZealandTrish pt7 (talk) 02:48, May 18, 2016 (UTC) **South AfricaTrish pt7 (talk) 02:48, May 18, 2016 (UTC) **EgyptTrish pt7 (talk) 02:48, May 18, 2016 (UTC) ***Anglo-Egyptian SudanTrish pt7 (talk) 02:48, May 18, 2016 (UTC) **Maharajadom of KashmirTrish pt7 (talk) 02:48, May 18, 2016 (UTC) **Trucial StatesTrish pt7 (User talk:Trish pt7) 02:48, May 18, 2016 (UTC)(Doubted it existed in 1914.) Re: Coastal protectorates since 1820 and 1850 Trucial_States Trish pt7 (talk) 10:56, May 19, 2016 (UTC) **British Malaya (Mid 19 century British_Malaya) Trish pt7 (talk) 10:56, May 19, 2016 (UTC) **Sheikdom of Kuwait (British protectorate in 1899 Kuwait) Trish pt7 (talk) 10:56, May 19, 2016 (UTC) **OmanTrish pt7 (talk) 10:56, May 19, 2016 (UTC) **Port of Aden ColonyTrish pt7 (talk) 10:56, May 19, 2016 (UTC) **Aden ProtectorateTrish pt7 (talk) 10:56, May 19, 2016 (UTC) ***Southern Arabian Costal ProtectorateTrish pt7 (talk) 10:56, May 19, 2016 (UTC) **CyprusTrish pt7 (talk) 10:56, May 19, 2016 (UTC) **MaltaTrish pt7 (talk) 10:56, May 19, 2016 (UTC) **Hong KongTrish pt7 (talk) 10:56, May 19, 2016 (UTC) **Yangtze River Trish pt7 (User talk:Trish pt7) 02:48, May 18, 2016 (UTC) **Fiji and the British Pacific Islands Trish pt7 (User talk:Trish pt7) 02:48, May 18, 2016 (UTC) *** TongaTrish pt7 (User talk:Trish pt7) 02:48, May 18, 2016 (UTC) **British Concession of ShanghaiTrish pt7 (User talk:Trish pt7) 02:48, May 18, 2016 (UTC) Sold to Austria-Hungary and became part of Austrian Shandong **Rhodesia Trish pt7 (User talk:Trish pt7) 02:48, May 18, 2016 (UTC) **British RajTrish pt7 (talk) 10:56, May 19, 2016 (UTC) ***British IndiaTrish pt7 (talk) 10:56, May 19, 2016 (UTC) ***British PakistanTrish pt7 (talk) 10:56, May 19, 2016 (UTC) ***Burma23:28, May 19, 2016 (UTC) ***AfghanistanTrish pt7 (talk) 10:56, May 19, 2016 (UTC) ***Nepal Trish pt7 (talk) 10:56, May 19, 2016 (UTC) ***BhutanTrish pt7 (talk) 10:56, May 19, 2016 (UTC) ****SwatTrish pt7 (talk) 10:56, May 19, 2016 (UTC) ****KhairpurTrish pt7 (talk) 10:56, May 19, 2016 (UTC) ****BahawalpurTrish pt7 (talk) 10:56, May 19, 2016 (UTC) ***Note:In total there are over 500 princely states (such as Kalat) of India.Trish pt7 (talk) 10:56, May 19, 2016 (UTC) * United States ** Philippines ** Island of Guam ** American Concession of Shanghai Sold to Austria-Hungary * Uruguay * Venezuela *Finland *Tannu Tuva* San Marino * Serbia * Siam * Spain **Spanish Morocco * Sulu * Sweden * Switzerland * Ottoman Empire **Qatar **Bahrain **Yemen Autonomous Vilayet ** Autonomous Mutasarrifate of Jerusalem **Autonomous Community of Mount Lebanon **Emirate of Hajez * British EmpireTrish pt7 (talk) 02:48, May 18, 2016 (UTC) **AustraliaTrish pt7 (talk) 02:48, May 18, 2016 (UTC) ***British South Papua Trish pt7 (User talk:Trish pt7) 02:48, May 18, 2016 (UTC) **CanadaTrish pt7 (talk) 02:48, May 18, 2016 (UTC) **NewfoundlandTrish pt7 (talk) 02:48, May 18, 2016 (UTC) **New ZealandTrish pt7 (talk) 02:48, May 18, 2016 (UTC) **South AfricaTrish pt7 (talk) 02:48, May 18, 2016 (UTC) **EgyptTrish pt7 (talk) 02:48, May 18, 2016 (UTC) ***Anglo-Egyptian SudanTrish pt7 (talk) 02:48, May 18, 2016 (UTC) **Trucial StatesTrish pt7 (User talk:Trish pt7) 02:48, May 18, 2016 (UTC)(Doubted it existed in 1914.) Re: Coastal protectorates since 1820 and 1850 Trucial_States Trish pt7 (talk) 10:56, May 19, 2016 (UTC) **British Malaya (Mid 19 century British_Malaya) Trish pt7 (talk) 10:56, May 19, 2016 (UTC) **Sheikdom of Kuwait (British protectorate in 1899 Kuwait) Trish pt7 (talk) 10:56, May 19, 2016 (UTC) **OmanTrish pt7 (talk) 10:56, May 19, 2016 (UTC) **Port of Aden ColonyTrish pt7 (talk) 10:56, May 19, 2016 (UTC) **Aden ProtectorateTrish pt7 (talk) 10:56, May 19, 2016 (UTC) ***Southern Arabian Costal ProtectorateTrish pt7 (talk) 10:56, May 19, 2016 (UTC) **CyprusTrish pt7 (talk) 10:56, May 19, 2016 (UTC) **MaltaTrish pt7 (talk) 10:56, May 19, 2016 (UTC) **Hong KongTrish pt7 (talk) 10:56, May 19, 2016 (UTC) **Yangtze River Trish pt7 (User talk:Trish pt7) 02:48, May 18, 2016 (UTC) **Fiji and the British Pacific Islands Trish pt7 (User talk:Trish pt7) 02:48, May 18, 2016 (UTC) *** TongaTrish pt7 (User talk:Trish pt7) 02:48, May 18, 2016 (UTC) **British Concession of ShanghaiTrish pt7 (User talk:Trish pt7) 02:48, May 18, 2016 (UTC) Sold to Austria-Hungary and became part of Austrian Shandong **Rhodesia Trish pt7 (User talk:Trish pt7) 02:48, May 18, 2016 (UTC) **British RajTrish pt7 (talk) 10:56, May 19, 2016 (UTC) ***British IndiaTrish pt7 (talk) 10:56, May 19, 2016 (UTC) ***British PakistanTrish pt7 (talk) 10:56, May 19, 2016 (UTC) ***Burma23:28, May 19, 2016 (UTC) ***AfghanistanTrish pt7 (talk) 10:56, May 19, 2016 (UTC) ***Nepal Trish pt7 (talk) 10:56, May 19, 2016 (UTC) ***BhutanTrish pt7 (talk) 10:56, May 19, 2016 (UTC) ****SwatTrish pt7 (talk) 10:56, May 19, 2016 (UTC) ****KhairpurTrish pt7 (talk) 10:56, May 19, 2016 (UTC) ****BahawalpurTrish pt7 (talk) 10:56, May 19, 2016 (UTC) ***Note:In total there are over 500 princely states (such as Kalat) of India.Trish pt7 (talk) 10:56, May 19, 2016 (UTC) * United States ** Philippines ** Island of Guam ** American Concession of Shanghai Sold to Austria-Hungary * Uruguay * Venezuela *Finland *Tannu Tuva Base map . Game play map . Gameplay 1914 Japan: 'We expand our military to have 500,000 soldiers. We ask for an alliance with Austria Hungary, thus joining the Central Powers '(Austria-Hungary Response Needed). Great Britain: The British recruit 50,000 soldiers. We stay out of the fighting for the time being, but prepare for the worst, just in case. They are across the empire (Locations and numbers are as follows: Britain- 14,500, Canada-1,000, Australia-5,000, New Zealand- 1,000, Newfoundland- 500, S. Africa- 4,000, British Malaya- 500, Rhodesia- 500, Ceylon- 5,000, Egypt- 1,000, Nepal- 1,000 and the British Raj- 24,500). We hold a literacy campaign in Bombay, Delhi, Karachi, Kuala Lumpa and Calcutta. A 2 year rubber industry infrastructure upgrade begins in British Malaya. Japan: '''We upgrade our navy and invade Siam. '''Great Britain: Kuala Lumpa, Alor Setar and Malacca City fortified as best as they can with barbed wire and alike. A small fort starts it's 1 year long biulding up in Kuala Lumpa and a larger one is started in George Town. 1,000 British Raj troops go to Kuala Lumpa, Alor Setar and Singapore. 500 British Raj troops go to Hong Kong, Malacca City, Miri and Kota Kinabalu. The Siam-British Malaya border is closed as best we can. A frigate is sent to patrol the Malacca Straights. 200 Australian, 150 British and 100 Malaya troops go to Ipoh mining town, Johor Bahru, George Town and the Siam-Malaya border. 50 British troops also go to the port of Aden. Austria-Hungary:'We upgrade our military.'We also accept the alliance with Japan.We invade Russia and capture Northern Serbia.We request Germany sell us Bavaria and German Shandong for 2 million USD (algos pending).We ask America,Britain, and France to sell us their Chinese possessions for 2 million USD each. MOD RESPONSE:'Germany accepts and joins the Central Powers.America and France sell their territory to Austria.Britain's response is from a player. :'Great Britain:'We officially sound non-committal, but say informally it is better that Austria-Hungary has the British Concession of Shanghai than Japan, who is expanding in Siam. It is thus sold to Austria. '''MOD EVENT:'A quarter of Siam falls to Japan,2 years needed to collapse.Parts of Russian Galicia fall to Austria-Hungary,3 years needed to collapse.(algos used for both.) 1915 'MOD EVENT:'Siam falls to Japan.(Japan player may make it a puppet) '''Great Britain: 1,000 British, 15,000 British Raj, 1,000 S. African, 250 Rhodesian, 1,100 Egyptian, 100 Nepalese, 1,500 Burmese, 20 Hong Kong and 900 Australian troops are also raised and put on high alert over South East Asia's crissis. 10,000 British Raj troops are moved in to Burma, the vast bulk go around Mandalay region and on the Burma-Siam border. 1,500 Bermies, 500 Australian, and 100 Nepalese troops are sent to the eastern Shan Province in Burma. Mandalay starts to be fortified, but this will take a year to build the modest fort.1,000 British, 1,500 British Raj and 100 Australian troops go to Kuala Lumpa. 1,500 British Raj, 500 British, and 500 Australian troops go to Northern Malaya border with Siam. 100 British troops go to Hong Kong and 50 more go to Malta. The British government dose not want to cause friction with Japan, but wanted some small bits of land to act as a barrier to any chaos spilling over from Siam in to Burma and/or Malaya. The border between Siam and Burma is more heavily guarded and fortified as best it can. The Home Fleet begins to patrol the North See and the English Channel defensively and prepare for, but hope not to provoke trouble. 1,000 S. Africans and 250 Rhodesians are sent to guard northern Egypt and the Suez canal. South Africa's mines face a 1 year upgrade, British ship yards start a 1 year upgrade and a literacy campain occurs in both Dublin and the British Carabian Islands. A new frigate is launched from Glasgow and joins the Frigate already in the Malluca strates. A corvette guards Suez. : Seeing the chaos and implosion of Siam we decide to act and annex about 1%-2% of it's lands around the border with our colonies before Japan take control of the rest of it. 1,500 British, 1,500 British Raj and 500 Australian troops go to southern Burma and storm Saiam's border zone (today's Ranong Province) as a defensive buffer zone. 1,500 British, 2,500 British Raj and 555 Australian troops go to Northern Malaya and storm over the Thai border to create a safety buffer zone in the south in today's Today's Narathiwat_Province, Satun Province and Yala Province. The British government dose not want to cause friction with Japan, but wanted some small bits of land to act as a barrier to any chaos spilling over from Siam in to Burma and/or Malaya. (Mod response needed) : MOD:You capture and annex the border provinces who welcome you as liberators. Austria-Hungary:'We upgrade our military.'We and the Germans continue attacking Russian Poland.We invade Serbia again.The different ethnicities continue to gain autonomy.We offer to Japan and Britain a joint invasion of China to curve up our differences. '''(Japan and Britain responses requested). : '''Great Britain: We are in Tibet and Quinghai to a degree and wish to consolidate this as a formal colonial takeover. Xinjiang and Gansu would make a good British sphere of influence or client state to (this is to be done through bribery, assassinations, provoked riots and what we now call 'black ops'. : Austria-Hungary Dip:So you are aiding in the Invasion of China next year. : Great Britain: Yep. MOD:Germany invades France, prompting France to attack Germany. Italy declares war on Austria-Hungary. Algo:Russian Poland falls to the Central Powers and Austria-Hungary annexes Serbia and Montenegro ending the Southern Front. Great Britain: We pledge to defend Belgian's right to stay neutral as long as they wish to stay neural and also pledge to defend our 500 year old ally Portugal. We also informally indicate that Greece and Iceland are on our list of nations and territories we wish to defend. Finland and Tannu Tuva declare independence and Austria-Hungary continues invading Russia entering the Ukraine. Germany aids the Austro-Hungarian invasion of Russia. Italy makes peace with Austria-Hungary. Great Britain: We send 50 troops to Kuwait, Fiji and Gibraltar. Humanitarian aid is offered to Finland and Russia. We are sure Russia will hold out in the long run if it is lead correctly (sadly some of the T'zar's generals are idiots, so we covertly offer him the help of some of ours). A dreadnought starts it's 1 year build in Newcastle and 2 Frigates are launched in Liverpool. The Frigates go to defend the Suez Canal. MOD Russia:The Tzar refuses help. Great Britain: We abandon the Tzar to his fate and dump the ungrateful git. We now focus on humanitarian aid for the Finns. MOD(algo) Event: Western Ukraine falls to Austria-Hungary.The Finns capture all of OTL Finland. Tannu Tuva makes advances on Russia.An anti-Tsar revolution begins against the Tsar aiming for a new non-pathetic Tsar on the throne. Great Britain: We back any wood-be non-pathetic Tsar candidates. 100 pistols are covertly sent to the Finns, hidden in official food and coal aid shipments. Humanitarian aid is given to the Kuban Cossacks, Estonia and the unoccupied parts of Ukraine. We politically recognise Tanu Tuva as an independent nation. We also fortify Muscat, Klang City and Valletta slightly. Greece: '''as our citivens are getting riots over the financial crisis, we are thinking of a way to get money. A new gov office is created of "propaganda officer" and our government is beginning to make steps tords a communist Autocracy. We offer a non aggression pact to central powers '''Great Britain: We begin to subvert eastern Sichuan (the OTL Garzê Tibetan Autonomous Prefecture and Ngawa Tibetan and Qiang Autonomous Prefecture ) with pro-Tibetan propaganda. 100 British troops are recruited and sent to guard the Channel Islands. We turn out 25 Lanchester 4x2 Armoured Cars and we covertly offer 10 to France (Mod decision, dose France take them). We secretly plan to keep Normandy, Brittany, Madagascar and French Morocco out of de-facto German hands on strategic lines, but are not relay bothered about France or the empire as a whole. Greece: we begin to spread pro-Hellenistic propaganda, and putting a huge army in place as well as a large naval infrastructure. We invade Istanbul (mod '''response needed) '''Great Britain: We note the Greeks actions and take advantage of this. 250 Raj troops, 150 British troops, 1 British armored car and 100 S. African troops go to Kuwait and then over the border and annex both Port Fao and Basra in the south of today's Iraq. We will not advance further than this and dig in. We will hold behind our entrenchments if we manage to take the places in this battle (mod 'response needed). We destabilise Ngawa Tibetan and Qiang Autonomous Prefecture and southern Jiuquan with propaganda, agitators and bribes. '''Austria-Hungary:'We upgrade our military.We defeat Italy and Russia and gain their concessions of Shanghai.We request Japan to ceed their concession of Shanghai to us and ask their help in the Invasion of China.We extend our offer of the Chinese Invasion to Greece promising them Mongolia. '''Mod Event:Italy cedes Veneto to Austria-Hungary in exchange for peace.(Lord Falconis I need to do an Algo for your invasion. 1916 The Invasion of China begins.Finland and Tannu Tuvu gain independence with Finland also taking Kola and Karelia. Lord Falconis check the Algo for results.Port Fao is annexed to Britain but Basra remains Ottoman(this doesn't have an Algo but the answer is obvious) and the Ottomans will recognize the Control of the British Territories in the Ottoman Empire as British which will form the Ottoman Nominal Zone which includes Egypt and the British Territories in Arabia.The anti-Tzarsts begin a full scale revolution which becomes the Russian Civil War with support from Britain and Austria-Hungary. Great Britain: We make Pro-British bias trade deals in Tibet, Qiunghai, Southern Xinjiang (the OTL Kizilsu Kirghiz Autonomous Prefecture, Kashgar Prefecture, Hotan Prefecture, and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Qiemo_County Qiemo County]) and South eastern Sichuan (the OTL Garzê Tibetan Autonomous Prefecture) and Ngawa Tibetan and Qiang Autonomous Prefecture. We continue destabelise easten Sichuan, Tibet and N. W. Gansu in ans around Jiuquan District with propaganda, agitators and bribes. 20 British and 50 Raj troops take control of the places. The Dali Lama is bullied and\or tricked in to subordination to British indirect colonial rule with himself as a nominal puppet leader. Xinjiang's tribes and autonomous townships are slowly assimilated and occupied in the southern third of the province. 1,000 British Raj, 150 British, 100 Nepalese troops and 50 Ghurkas enter south western Xinjiang via Kashmir. 1,000 British Raj, 100 British, 50 Nepalese troops and 50 Ghurkas enter south western Xinjiang via Nepal. A pro-Tibet\British Raj riot was set up as a agent-provocatur job in Kangding town and and Barkam in eastern Sichuan. 20 British troops and 10 Nepalese troops to 'keep the peace' and take control of the town. Our government says that the Empire has expanded far enough and must be consolidated for a few years due to the size thing, but we plan to finish off dominating trade and commerce Xinjiang over the next 5 years. We sell it to the public as the attempt to stabilise a collapsing China. We tell Tibet and Indian Raj about creating a enlarged ethnocentric Tibet covering the then Tibet (Now Tibet and Quinghai) and northern Sichuan. As for Xinjiang- well, we just want to beat the Russians to it! We turn out 45 Lanchester 4x2 Armoured Cars we offer 5 to Portugal and 10 France (Mod decision, dose Portugal and\or France take them). We raise 100,000 Raj, 2,000 Australian and 10,000 British troops. 4 armored British cars, 50 British troops and 500 Raj troops go to Port Saied, Port of Aden, Mandalay, Lusaka, Singapore, Nicosia and Kuala Lumpa. A massive dockyard and ship yard upgrade starts in Bombay and Karachi, which lasts 1 year. We offer limited home rule to Australia, New Zealand, Newfoundland, Rhodesia, the Raj, Egypt, Ireland (excluding the Loyalist north), Canada and S. Africa. 4 Destroyers are launched from both Newcastle and Glasgow, and go to defend the sea north west of Ireland. We help the Finns by giving them 50 rifles and a armored car. A new Anglophile or neutral state in the region will be welcomed if Russia collapses in to chaos. Viva Finland! They are encourage to free all the Finnic and Lappish lands of Kola and Karelia (Murmansk City is ethnically Russian and should remain part of Russia.). Hejaz: The government begins to work on fixing wells and trading with other nations.Turkish troops are settled in Medina. Great Britain: We give some humanitarian aid to Hejaz and offer them a trade deal. MOD:Murmanskians agreed to live under Finland because Russia is in chaos.Also beat the Russians to it? Russia is in civil war. :Great Britain player- Agreed. Austria-Hungary:'We upgrade our butt-kicking military.'We launch the Invasion of China with British help. We support the Anti-Czarists. MOD Event:Bukhara and Khiva declare themselves for the Tsar. Persia captures all of OTL Iran. Great Britain-'''We leave eastern Persia and let them have it with little fighting. We agree to the new Persian boundary. A literacy campaign and industrialisation course start there 1 year progress in all of S. Africa's urban locations. Our China plan stated earlier above in this turn may have worked and put our puppets, clients, stooges, anent provocateurs and proxies in charge of several rural east Chinese locations- *Kizilsu Kirghiz Autonomous Prefecture, *Kashgar Prefecture, *Hotan Prefecture *Qiemo County *Ngawa Tibetan and Qiang Autonomous Prefecture *Jiuquan District *Kangding town *Barkam town *Garzê Tibetan Autonomous Prefecture *Ngawa Tibetan and Qiang Autonomous Prefecture. *S. Xinjiang *The then Holy Kingdom of Tibet (Today's Tibet and Quinghai). Another 200 Raj troops enter western Tibet from Nepal. We arm both the Kuban Cossacks, Don River Cossaks and Finns with 50 rifles, 50 grenades and 100 pistols. '''MOD Dip:Russian Civil War is over.Also we don't know if China is taken but that is your share if so? : Great Britain Player: That is my share of China. Great Britain: We end our dabbling in Russia and leave, but promise to defend Finland if it is threatened. Invasion of China result: ☀All of China is to be occupied in 2 years,Britain annexes their territories, Austria-Hungary annexes all non-mentioned territories,Greece(if they join in) get Mongolia and Inner Mongolia,and Japan (if they join in) get Fujian Province and Manchuria. Note:British territory includes Xinjiang. Japan: 'We join in the fight and send 280,000 troops to Manchuria. '''greece: '''we push allitle more and stop along thrace. then, we offer a peace, but only if we get 10000 dollars. a large nave recruting prosses is takeing plase, we invade malta with 500 boats and make a push for crimea with 5000 warships. (MOD RESPONCE ON ALGO) '''Great Britain:'We set up a provisional colonial office in the area of the OTL Wenchuan County in Ngawa Tibetan and Qiang Autonomous Prefecture, Sichuan.We offer technical and agricultural asistance to Japan, Hejaz and Greece. 'Great Britain:'We up security in Ireland. 1917 '''Great Britain: We consolidate our hold in eastern China. We generally treat the locals fairly and with respect, especial the Tibetans. Note that fiscally bias trade deals are used to rip off local Han-Chinese merchants and tradesmen. A literacy and farm improvement schem is held in Ireland. Catholic southern Irish, Egyptian and S. African partial home rule begins. 100 British and 20 Rhodesian troops go to Nairobi. 20 more armored cars are made and a Frigate is launched from Southampton dock. We give 10 armored cars, 50 pistols, 50 grenades, 10 re-engineered (new wheels to fit French track sizes) goods trains and 1,000 rifles to France (I believe they are still fighting Germany). : Yup,the French are fighting Germany MOD EVENT:Germany invades Belgium and China (minus Mongolia) falls to the coalition. Austria-Hungary:'We upgrade our military.'We invade France with Italy but after we capture Corsica and they capture Nice and Savoy we both withdraw. We condemn the German Invasion of Belgium and withdraw support. We organize our Chinese territories into Austrian China. MOD EVENT:Germany takes all of Belgium but Wallonia and Alsace-Lorraine fall to the French, a British offensive takes German Southwest Africa. Germany sues for peace and the Conference of Berlin begins. Meanwhile, Britain captures German New Guinea and German Samoa declares independence. Kameron formally declares itself German. German Togoland is captured by Britain and France. Russia, Austria, Britain, Germany, Japan, Central Asia, and France are invited to the conference. Great Britain:'The Home Fleet blockades the north western German coastline. Humanitarian aid is sent to eastern France. More UK coalmines and steel mills are opened. We send 10,000 British and 1,000 Canadian solders to defend Walloonia. 45,000 Brits, 1,000 S. Africans and 5,000 Canadians are recruited as we hit back. We go to the conference. '''Greece: '''we help with the invasion, but secretly fund a terrorist group nicknamed the nmr or "new Mongolian regime" and then we withdraw all troupes. : And hold on... were not important enough for the treaty talks. We will declare war on Russia and uk if were not let in to the conference '''Great Britain:'We offer technical and agricultural assistance to Japan, Hejaz and Greece. We try to keep the peace in Ireland and offer the Catholics home rule. Greece and Romania can have a place at the conference to. '''MOD EVENT:Greece and Romania are invited to the London Conference.Britain frees Flanders and Brussels.Nice and Savoy annexed to Italy.A separate Free State of Corsica is founded.Austria-Hungary declares war on Germany for their aggression and takes all German Poland and Saxony. :Great Britain player: What is the current situation between T'zarist and anti-T'zarists in Russia? According to the algo,all of Russia except non-Kazakh Central Asia is anti-Czarists. MOD EVENT:The new Tsar proves to be just as pathetic as his father,the old tsar is assassinated and the new tsar inherits Central Asia but a republic is formed in Russia. Denmark: 'We begin to improve economy and military. Denmark is wary that Germany is much stronger army, so it comes cruical that many Danish troops are recruited in the military. We also build more fortifications in the south of Denmark, to make more defence great and fully prepared. Although in other Danish colonies, the buildings begin to modernize, but in Greenland there will be few buildings. '''Great Britain player:'OK, just wondered a bout if Finland was involved with them. 'MOD EVENT:The Kingdom of Württemberg falls to the Austrians and Alsace-Lorraine is integrated into the French State.Germany begins a quick decline and German Samoa achieves independence.German East Africa declares independence and Austria-Hungary annexes German Kiautschou.This endes the German Colonial Empire and the German Alliance is founded from the New Austrian German Territories.Its structure is similar to the old one with the Reichstag and the Kaiser still being offices. However,the Kaiser is elected and the Austro-Hungarian Emperor is Emperor of the German Alliance which makes it a de jure Austrian Protectorate so Epic gets to play as it. ' MOD:Please visit the Conference of Berlin (The Great War Map Game) page to negiotiate peace. '''MOD EVENT:Samoa requests France give her Wallas and Fortuna for a million dollars and France accepts.(Note to Japan and Britain:Decolonization is going to happen unless you federalize your states. Britain would probably become the Imperial Federation and Japan the Japanese Realm).Hesse falls to the Austrians.Baden,the Saxonies,Brunswick,and Oldenburg fall to the Austrians as does the Rhineland,Germany surrenders. Austria-Hungary:'''We upgrade our military.We '''split off Transleithia and make it the Hungarian Confederation but we are Overlords of the Hungarian Confederation.The Austrian parts of Poland and West Ukraine become the Northern Republic which is split into the Grand Duchy of West Ukraine and the Grand Duchy of Galicia.We annex Northern Albania and Slavic Macedonia and our name becomes Austria-Slavia as we form the Quadruple Alliance.We capture the Kingdom of Prussia and all of Germany except for Alsace-Lorraine which is given to France. Luxembourg is annexed to the German Alliance. 1918 Great Britain: We give all our non sub-Saharan Africa colonies other than minor islands like Malta and Naru independence. It will be split between Australia, NZ, the Raj, S. Africa, Canada and Rhodesia. Egypt and Oman becomes independent, Xijang goes to Anti-czarist Russia, Tibet is independent and the other Gulf states given to Persia. :Hey My computer security just told me I was hacked. ::I downed my fire wall to do this, It said this site had a hacker and fin scanner in it and after my computer. I will leave for about a week so I don't get hacked again. ::: I will post a 1918 map. :: Ok,this will probably get somewhat boring after this year but just so you know,the United Kingdom is under the House of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha alongside Bulgaria and Belgium.Oh and Saxe-Coburg and Gotha is part of the German Alliance itself part of the Quadruple Alliance. :MOD:Ah,you aren't making a federation of colonies,that is allowed to.Also,please propose or sign something at the Conference of Berlin. ::British player:I added 3 things in proposals. :Quadruple Alliance:'We upgrade our military.'We request Britain and Japan accept our 2nd proposal at the Conference of Berlin. :British player:I just did. MOD EVENT:The King of Great Britain suddenly dies.A lot of his heirs die to.His last heir ascends the throne. The Tsar of Bulgaria and his children die of cancer and the Duke of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha ascends the throne and this makes Bulgaria an unofficial member of the Quadruple Alliance.The New British King gets cancer.The King of Belgium is restored to the throne but has lost Liège to the German Alliance.The Imperial Federation is formed from Canada,Australia,New Zealand,and South Africa.Egypt joins the Imperial Federation.The Persian Civil War starts but the Persian Arabian Territories become the Arab Union and the War ends.The Arab Union joins the Imperial Federation.The Imperial Federation is ruled by the House of Hanover. Honduras: We make Traje de flamenca dresses a major fashion item and ban Huipil. 1919 Well everybody except Japan has signed the treaty so the Treaty of Skopje ends the "Great" War. (2nd Austrian Proposal).''' '' Honduras: We build 2 corvettes and 10 Sopwith Camel type planes, enlist 100 men and invade British Honduras/Belize. It is annexed. We request a trade deal with the USA, Peru, Mexico, Italy, Cuba, Brazil, Panama, Bulgaria, Japan, Egypt, France, Portugal and Spain. We grow lots of coconuts, pineapples and bananas. We make Traje de flamenca dresses a obligatory major fashion item and ban Huipil outright. Schools open to premote education and solicit help of priests in moralising native and peasant children. Schools open in the major urban places. Mayan language is degraded and shunned infavor of Spanish (offical laguage to) and Portugese. A new newspaper in Spanish is to be sold daily in the capital as part of our urban literacy in Spanish drive. MOD EVENT:The British King dies and the Duke of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha inherits the throne. Rhodesia and South Africa/North Namibia join the new British Realm. Japan: '''We upgrade our military to include an air force, then invade the newly independent Samoa in our attempt to dominate the Pacific. We open more schools so peasants can have an educaion. We accept Honduras's trade deal. '''Italy: '''Nice and Savoy are annexed completely. They form the new regions of Nice and Savoy. Italy declares war on Spain. Italian forces invade the Balearic Islands of Spain by sea, attacking the main islands of Majorca and Minorca before moving onto the lesser islands. At the same time, an invading Italian force attacks Spain at Nador in Morocco and Barcelona in Spain. Italy also declares war on Switzerland, beginning an invasion at Geneva and Lausanne and moving east across the country. '''Greece: '''takeing advantage of italys position, our navy atack sisly. New weapons are in development. '''Denmark: '''The military improves, and infrastructure as well. Denmark military still recruits Danish troops for at least 500. Fortification defense is completed and is set just in south of Denmark. Shipyard is also built in Copenhagen. The new weapon is on development, with tanks also to be built and it's in factory. Warships are looking to be in construction at Copenhagen. 1920 '''Honduras: Urban roads and tramways are upgraded. 1,000 troops and 50 cops are recuried. A trade deal is odffered to Itly and Denmark. Greece: we continue our naval attack on sicily mod resopnce plz We also make a huge jump in our economy, makeing us the dominint power within a 500 mile radius excluding Quadruple Alliance. As well, we invade istanbul again, this time with support from the sea (mod response needed) MOD Response:Sicily and Istanbul both fall.The Ottomans request that this territory become part of the Ottoman Nominal Zone and move their capital to Ankara.The Quintuple Alliance minus Germany joins together into Greater Austria and the British Realm and Bulgaria join officially. 'Greece: ' we are excited about our victories, our economic centere and military centere are moved to istanbul, which we rename byzantium. Our politicual capital and administrative capital remain at athens. Airports are under construction in thraceia in hopes to support a large airforce 20 are in construction Sicily biluds up its millitary and invades magna gracia when it is conquered, we will establish the puppet state of magna gracia which will ill inculde sicly and magna gracia. Its capital will be Syracuse. Category:Map Games Category:The_Great_War (Map_Game)